


Undertale ship book

by Maddyfairyqueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Bad Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Kisses, M/M, Multi, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddyfairyqueen/pseuds/Maddyfairyqueen
Summary: This book will be filled with any and all ships. I accept requests and scenario requests. This book is focused on romantic fluff and just a side of smut (not all chapters will have smut. Those that do will have a warning.)
Relationships: Farmer/Horror - (relationship), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Request page

Request page/ intro.

Hello! I'm making this book to have fun with ships and make cute chapters. I'll try to make them as long as I can. 

With that in mind, I will be writting fluff and romance chapters. However I might throw in smut from time to time. I will always give a warning in the beginning of the chapter if it contains smut and before the scene happens. 

Requests are welcomed and highly encourage! I want to hear from readers and what you want! It takes a few days to write long chapters so keep in mind if you comment and I haven't posted yet. 

-almost- any ship is welcome. I will not write about adults with children, extreme gore, or rape. If you came here expecting the above then leave.

Other then that, request whatever you want!


	2. Horrorcrop: Growth and Love

Rain was dripping onto an old farmhouse. Far out in the countryside, there were fields of golden wheat. Lavish green trees shiver and shake as the apples fall into the muddy ground. To the side, cows and chickens huddle together to keep harm as they listen to the wind on the outside. The rain pounded into the floor harder. Puddles turned into small streams, flooding the fields, some stalks of wheat struggled to stand up in the soft mud. 

It was supposed to be a nice day but there was an unexpected storm. Those poor crops...they were getting damaged. Some plants were even uprooted from the strong winds. A bundle of wheat rolled in front of Farmer's house.

Farmer looked out his window as he listened to the rain,"Well look at that... it's raining cats and dogs out there. My poor crops too...when this storm stops I'll have to survey the damage...", The crops were practically his babies. He loved tending them then selling them to market, only to start again to make better produce. However with this storm...he fears that all his hard work will be ruined and he'll be left with only pennies. Squeak squeak, the floor behind Farmer croaked as arms were wrapped around him. Softly squeezing, a reassurance came from his lover.

"Don't worry so much about it, love. I know you love those crops but I don't want to see you stressing over them. We can get through this... A little rain can't stop our parade.", Horror smiled as he pecked a soft kiss on the others neck. 

"Oh babe... I appreciate how positive you are but I fear if too many crops are damaged...we might have to skim a lot of stuff for ourselves. We can't go into town as often, we might have to sell off some chickens, and we might even have to cut into our food budget. I'm just...", he held his head as he sighed. There was a look of worry and dismay in his eyes. 

"We can get through this. If I have to work harder and work longer hours here, then I will. I don't want you to worry about where our next plate will come from. I've been there...I don't want you to go through what I did..."

"Horror...you're too sweet. Really, you don't have to work more. I don't want you to push yourself. You already work hard enough with the livestock and some crops."

"I want to make sure you have something to eat...do you remember how you found me? I was thin and sick. You took me in and fed me... I was sleeping in the guestroom for awhile but then I upgraded to your nice bedroom~", he chuckled and pressed Farmer against Horror's chest. He started to kiss up Farmer's cheek and neck, little nibbles left small marks on the other.

"Horror that tickles~ Oh! That suddenly reminds me I have cornbread in the oven and chicken. I should get that before it burns!", He goes back to worry and panic as he pulled away from Horror, rushing to the kitchen. Horror sighed, the warmth left him and he followed. Dinner smelled amazing, Horror became adjusted to what Farmer made for dinner: stews, breaded chicken with gravy, meat pies, cornbread, and a few other similar food. Horror was almost drooling at the golden breaded chicken and soft yellow cornbread.

"Alright Babe, I'll set up dinner and you can go sit down.", Farmer was looking through the cupboards or plates.

"No,no, I insist. I'll set up the table.", Horror grabbed a plate before Farmer did, quickly walking off to set up a table. 

"Hey! I was supposed to set up the table."

"Supposed to? Hmm well I'm already putting down plates.", Horror chuckled. He grabbed some forks, napkins, and glass cups, finishing the table. Farmer brought the food to the table and poured some water into the cups. Once the two were settled and eating, Horror reached out, holding the others hand. 

"Dinner is just as amazing as always, love."

"You flatter me, I'm just making sure you're well fed."

"Are you still worried I'll be thin again? It's been a few years... If anything you've made me gain weight and maybe a little extra. "

"Good! When I saw you in front of my property I was scared to death. You were so sick and thin! Whenever you formed your ectobody you were sickly thin, ribs showing through the body."

"Well I'm fine now. All thanks to a lovely little skeleton~", Horror purred, lightly squeezing the others hand,"You saved me. I was on the brink of death almost...", That day was eventful. 

Horror was hurt, after going around on patrol, lesser dogs were hungry enough to almost tear Horror apart. Horror barely escaped and teleported to a new AU. Somewhere new, all he saw was blue skies and green grass. Blood dripped through his clothes and his wounds ached. His legs were shaking as he struggled to stand. 

"What's this now?", A voice was close by, a sharp gasp followed,"Hey mister! What happened to you?! Do you need help??",

Before the wounded skeleton could even see who it was, he collapsed onto the floor, passing out. He felt his body being lifted and carried off. When he woke up, he was in the guestroom, his wounds were bandaged. However, being used to his harsh world of 'kill or be killed' , Horror often snapped and growled at Farmer. Despite Horror's attitude, Farmer left food in the guestroom. Horror soon softened however and came out of his room. The two formed a small bond that grew. However, Horror got sick the second week of recovery. Not only was he healing from wounds, Horror was suffering from headaches, coughing, and sleeping almost all day. It looked like he was getting worse as the days dragged on.

Farmer stuck by Horror's side, watching over him and giving him all the medicine he could. After two weeks of Horror fighting for his life, he started to get better. After basically almost dying and getting over an illness, Farmer started to get Horror back in good health. A few arguments were exchanged but a deal was made. If Horror works, he can have a bed and meals. Ever since then, the two have grown to be lovers.

"When I met you...you were practically a feral dog. I was afraid of your axe of yours but in a way...you were like a stray dog. You just needed to be shown some care and you'll warm up. You eventually did and here we are~! My perfect soulmate and my one and only..."

Horror nodded, kissing Farmer's hand," Yeah... You even brought me to the doctors when I was at my low. I hated getting those shots. But hey! I haven't gotten terribly sick again!", He smiled. He finished dinner, getting up and washing dishes. Farmer soon followed, cleaning up the kitchen. 

Farmer looked over as he hummed,"Wanna cuddle upstairs? All this cold rain makes me shudder..."

"Cuddle? With you? Sweetheart, you should know I'd love nothing more then to cuddle the love of my life.", Once he was done scrubbing dishes, he picked up Farmer bridal style. He carried him upstairs as they gushed to each other.

"You're so sweet to me Horror. You always take care of me...you are hard working, strong, and sweet. I love you so much, I'm so so glad I met you."

"You flatter me. You are the kind one here. You brought me, a complete stranger, into your home. You fed me despite me acting...rude. Without you, I might have dusted into the dirt.", Horror carried Farmer into the bedroom, hopping into bed. He pulled thick blankets over them and cuddled. The two formed their ectobodys for a little more comfort. Horror was deep red, a few scars scattered across his body. He was a little above average. Farmers had a pretty green ectobody. Average with a little muscle. The two wrapped their arms around each other, nuzzling and kissing up.

"Horror, you make me happy about the little things. Do you remember when you brought me those beautiful red roses?"

"The ones I picked without gloves? Yeah...I had a few thorns in my hand. What about them?"

"Those roses were just as beautiful as your eye. Such a beautiful deep red color. Whenever I look at your eye it almost glistens "

"Farmer ... you're making me blush...", He looked away, his cheeks dusted with a dark red blush. 

"Look at me.", Farmer's hard caressed Horror's cheek, making him look at him,"I love your voice...it's so comforting. I love hearing you talk and compliment me. Your voice is deep, alluring, and welcoming. Whenever I hear you talk, I'm put Into a daze, and I want to hear you go on forever.", He leaned forward, kissing him,"I love you."

"I love you too...I love how you're determined. You were so determined to save me, even if I acted feral. You were determined to see me make it to the next day, even if I was sick and at my lowest point. You were determined... To see me happy. You know, when I started working with you on this farm, I started to fall in love with you. I came from a harsh world and you taught me a little about humanity...that everything isn't so cruel. Thank you...really."

"Horror, when you started showing kindness and at least trying to help when you can...I grew to love you. I wanted nothing more than to have you as mine. Here we are. Together in this bed..."

"Well cuddling you is the best thing after a long day. I love just to feel your arms around my waist~ as you pull me in."

"Oh? Like this?", Farmer pulled Horror closer, their chests pressed together. He chuckled as his hands drifted around Horror's body,"Since it's going to be raining all day and likely tomorrow, we can cuddle like this as much as you want sweetheart. I'd love nothing more than to kiss you up and nuzzle you.", Farmer leaned over again and kissed Horror. 

Once Farmer's lips pressed against Horror's it felt like fireworks. It was soft and gentle. Horror's eye rolled back as he melted into the kiss. No matter how many times this happened, each time was more pleasurable then the last. He loved the way Farmer pressed against him as the kiss deepened. His lover's eyes were a beautiful green emerald color. He loved how it shined and glimmered in the light. He pulled away, panting.

"Oh? Out of breath already?", Farmer teased. His finger traced down Horror's chin, down his neck,"I wonder how else I can make you out of breath..."

"You tease! You huge tease.. what are you going to do with me?"

"With you? Hmm...I think I'll start off by kissing your cheek, trailing down and down to your neck. Then I just might bite."

Farmer's lips traced over Horror's cheek. Little by little his lips pressed against Horror tenderly. He chuckled as he smiled. He kissed over the other's jaw, going down until he reached his neck. Farmer's tongue slides over his teeth before he bit down. A large mark was left behind as he nibbled. 

"Ah~! Babe! W-Wait-", Horror bites his lip as he grunted. He shuddered, it felt so good to be marked up. He could feel the bite wound ache and sting as Farmer licked over the wound.

"You are all mine. Got that~ I want nothing more then to have you as mine. I love you, I love you,I love you so much. You and I can have a wonderful life together. I want to spend it with only you...", Farmer stopped nipping and started to get teary eyes.

"Awe babe ...you were teasing me so much and now you're getting soft on me."

"I can't help it! I wanted to bite you and just tease you up. Then I thought about how perfect you are for me and I just-", he covered his face with his hands,"You are the other part of my soul. Whenever I am worried, you are there to hold me and tell me everything will be ok! When I am upset and down in the mud, you pick me up and spin a joke at me. Whenever I feel alone and grey, you kiss me up and remind me that you are here. Don't you get it Horror? You're my other half..."

"I feel the same way , Farmer. You see... You taught me that not everyone is out to get me. You taught me how to be pacinet during my stay here. You showed me that not everything is so bad. You brought the light to me when I was afraid of leaving the darkness. It's cheesy but... In my au...you know how it is, I ramble about it all the time. It's a dark place, no love there. Just survival. Then I accidentally teleported here. You treated me like a being ... not another prey to be eaten."

"Well...my brother did raise me to be kind. As long as you have my back, I'll have yours..."

Horror couldn't help but smile and lean over, pecking a kiss on Farmer's cheek,"Once this storm is over, me and you can go out and examine the damage. But for now? I think I'll hold you close and cuddle you ..."


End file.
